Wild Nights!
by Captain Starseeker
Summary: Fast cars, hot guys and danger galore. Yusuke Urameshi finds himself caught up in the dangerous world of the Dragon flames gang, when it's leaders crimson and emerald orbs are set on him. YAOI! YHK
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Yaoi! which means boy boy( or in this case boy boy boy) relationships. Don't like it, don't read it, don't review it! simple as that. It also contain language, some graphic scenes, and alot of action okay.

Wild Nights

Chapter 1: Unwanted Attention

The suns light was being forced back to the other side of the world as the nights dark shadows consumed Japan. Shadows grew, friendly alleys that children would use for short cuts to arrive home on time, had become dark and ominus. Mothers had tucked their children in their warm safe beds, spouses went to their rooms to sleep... or other things.

It was at this time, when everyone was sleeping, when stores had closed, when the sun was gone... that night came alive. Light flashed down the now barron road, a screech of tires burning rubber against the concret paved path could be heard within the sleeping children dreams.

That one screech was soon followed by others as more vehicles of all colours raced down the street, attempting to gain on the black vehicle that had first began the incrediable speed down the road.

A red Ferrari Enzo had gained ahead of the others, creeping up slowly, but definatly up on the slick black Maserati Spyder. It's newly installed wheels speeding up causing the powerful machine to attempt to pass the black vehicle.

The driver of the red ferrari looked a head with a smirk, his crooked smile would cause anyone staring at him to flinch and make a hasty escape. His blood shot dark eyes danced with mirth, as he knew that on the next corner he could slip in and take the first racers position.

His smile soon faded though, and turned into an angry growl when he saw a hand pop out from the Maserati spyder's open window, then stick up the middle finger, waving it at him happily.'That fucking bastard. I'll ram your own car up your ass!' Thought the furious driver.

Crushing his foot down on the gas with an incrediable force, the driver of the Red Ferrari Enzo accelerated to a suicidal speed.

"Heh, idiot." Glancing at his review mirror he laughed out loud somehow keeping his lit cigarette still in his mouth. He could practically see the fury waves rolling off the moron in the Red car behind him, after his little joke with his finger waving.

Knowing that the idiot behind him 'was' indeed going to pass him on the next corner, the chocolate eyed man gave off a loud hoot of laughter. Knowing that if he manovired just right, the long stretch before the spray painted finish line was all his.

The turn came and went, with screeching tires, a few curse words, all drivers trying to keep control of their racing cars, and the red ferrari enzo now in the lead. The black Meserati Spyder just inches behind him.

"Take that BITCH!" Came the cackiling voice of the idiot in the front. Smirking, and narrowing his eyes, the chocolate eyed man brought his powerful machine into full throttal.

Using some exprect moves, the black mechanical beast swerved heavily to the right, and as the red ferrari came to block him, He swerved once again to the left, pulling up right beside the angry driver. Glancing over, both made eye contact, chocolate and cold furious characal black met, and then the head on battle began.

Whenever the red ferrari began to accelerate and take the lead ocne again, it was cut crudly off by the Black Meserati doing the same thing, so both racers stayed even.

Glancing ahead, The furious driver could see the many people standing to the side of the road, and the bright neon orange painted finish and start line. Takeing another glance of the driver beside him, he smiked waved, and pressed the NoS button on his steering wheel.

Tires screeched, Red Ferrari taking the lead, and a smile broke upon the lips of the driver of the black Meserati.

"Time to strut your stuff Yusuke." Yusuke, accelerated to his top speed slowly gaining on the speeding car before him, and his hand came down upon his own NoS button.

At first the driver of the red Ferrari Enzo had no idea what happened. He had seen the finsih line, first place within his grasp, and then the next second the bastard in black came speeding past him and screeched across the finish line. In show if smoke, and flashy sounds.

Not beleiving that he had actually lost, the driver had not payed attention to the road, and went flying over and open man-hole cover causing the mechanical beast to swerve and run head long into another set of cars.

"ANIKI!" Was the yell from the crowd, and a bunch of men in leather jackets ran up to the trashed candy apple red car.

The rest of the crowd though, stayed clear of the other finishing cars, and once everyone had passed the finsh line they swarmed in on the winner of the street race.

"Hey Urameshi my man! I had faith in you the whole time." Said a tall and rather ugly looking orange haired teen, the age of 18.

"Em-hm, yay that's right Kuwabara. That's why you betted against him." Responded a bubbly blue haird girl named Botan. A smile spread across her lucious glossy lips.

"And I Paid for that sin in full. 300$ full." Kuwabara let out a sigh, and helped his raven haired friend from the the wining car. Yusuke had laughed at his friends lack of money, and smacked Kuwabara on the back.

"Idiot! I told you I would win. I tinkered this beast up myself!" Another unwavering grin, and soon a crowd had formed around the three. Ted, the gambler and holder of all bets, broke his way through the crowd and came up to Yusuke.

"Here ya go Buddy! Another race won, and another bundle of money in your pockets." He smacked the rolled up bills into Yusuke open palms, and Yusuke gave him a few hundred dollar bills.

"Thanks Ted. Hook me up when the next race comes around." Smiling once again, and prying himself away from the beautiful women who where grabbing ahold of him, hoping to get some action or some of his newly made money. Yusuke made his way back to his car, when the undying feeling of someone watching him intensly came over him.

Straightening up, his back rigid, chocolate eyes scanned the very loud crowd untill he saw what he was looking for. It was a pair of deep crimson, and sparkling emerald orbs. Staring right at him.

Growling and ready to go over a demand what the fuck those two were doing, Yusuke was cut from that thought when a loud voice broke over the crowd.

"Cops! COPS! They're coming. Break away, everyone get the hell out of here!" Glancing back into the fumbling, and now panic riden crowd. Yusuke could not find the people those enchanting eyes had belonged to. Frusturated, Yusuke jumped into his car, and squealed off away from the bustling street area, knowing that Kuwabara would have gotten Botan out of there, so that he didn't have to worry about those two.

Sirens could be heard, and flashing of red lights came into view. Yusuke smirked and raced away from the crime scene, his mind still on the mysterious owners of those eyes.

OOOOoooo

"That was impressive." A husky voice spoke, his Gravity defying straight black hair a little ruffiled from the hasty retreat they had to make when the cops had decided to arrive and crash the party.A calmer voice spoke, emerald green eyes flashing with absolute joy.

"And not just his driving." Both nodded in agreement, of their approval for the raven haired teen that had beat one of their best racers in that intense street race.

"He doesn't belong to anyone, he just races. Won alot of them too." Crimson eyes turned his blazing gaze to the red head with the calm emerald gaze. A knowing thought crossed between the two.

"He'll belong to us soon enough."

At this, both males jumped onto their black motercycles, and drove off to where more pressing matters where awaiting them.

OOOOoooo

Yusuke rubbed his brow, stopping his sweat from leaking into his eyes, as all of his attention was focused on the engine before him. It was around one in the afternoon, and the summers heat was taking its toll on the teen. He ignored the jingle of bells from the show room and shop, knowing that his boss would be out there to help any customers.

Voices could be heard, and then the sharp sound of his boss calling out his name snapped Yusuke out of his Engine, and greasy paradise.

"Urameshi! Get your ass out here! There's a customer that needs your advice." Sighing, He pushed himself away from the beauty called McLaren Mercedes SLR. He could only dream of such a car.

In an attempt to rub some grease off his face, Yusuke only succeeded in smudging it even more as he walked out in to the store area of the Business building.

"Yeah, yeah old geezer. I'm coming." Standing before him was a large man with shaded sunglasses. He wore a green trench coat, and beige long legged pants. Even though he couldn't see the mans eyes, Yusuke knew they were pericing into his soul.

"What can I do for ya?" The teen was expecting the deep rumble come from the overly muscled man.

"I need your expertise on an engine of mine. It's a---" The man went on about his car, and so forth. But Yusuke was only giving him half of his attention. The Tinkle of bells could be heard once again, and Chocolate orbs sneaked a glance at the customers entering the shop.

Deep emerald eyes gazed at him for a second, soon followed by a blazing crimson. The teen could feel his breath catching in his chest, and he watched as the two turned their backs to him and browsed the shop.

"--and so it is imerpative that I have YOU work personally on this specific car." Looking back at muscle man once again, Yusuke let out a defeated sigh.

"I'm a little backed up at the moment," taking in the sharp gaze his boss gave him, Yusuke continued with haste. " but I can take a look for you if you want me to. I know you said you also wanted some specific motification's done to it, but we'll have to talk about that once I see the condisiton she's in." Ready to move on to the next topic, Yusuke was cut off by a a smile gracing the lips of muscle man.

Then a large bang could be sounded, blowing out all the windows at the front of the shop.

Yusuke was thrown back against the counter he was standing infront of, and then toppled right over it falling painfully on his arm. Glass shards scattered everywhere, and few had now embedded themselves into his arm.

"Hiei, Kurama. What a pleasent surprise to find that the leaders of the Dragons Flame gang to be here." It was the same deep rumbling that came from the customer from before. Yusuke scowled, and then stilled when he heard a husky voice not far from his postion.

"Fuck it Toguro! We know you were planning on coming here, in an attempt to finally get a hold of us." The rumbling came again, this time in a form of a laugh.

"Ahhh, yes indeed, I should of remembered that you also have brains and not just beauty." Yusuke let out a pained gasp when he was hauled up onto the counter by the back of his white t-shirt.

"I, along with Sensui, know that you are after this boy." Toguro had now twisted Yusuke arms in an unaturaly postion, in an attempt to make the teen yell in pain. No succes. He only got an angry, and furious verbal pounding.

"Fuck! Let me the hell go you over grown Muscled freak!" Yusuke moved, but stopped as soon as the pain registered in his mind.

A click could be heard behind the larger man, and Toguro stood still, a scowl replacing the smile on his lips. He slowly tuned his head to look down the barreal of a gun held by a rather angry looking crimson eyed guy.

"Let him go." Another click coud be heard, and on the other side of the store a red head was holding a gun. Aimed right at Toguro's chest.

"Fuck it!" The older man flung Yusuke to the wall, glass embedding deep within his back. A resounding crack could be heard when the teen smashed his head against the floor.

Before Yusuke lost conciousness, he heard two shots ring out, scrambling feet, some grunts. A pair of green and crimson eyes staring down at him, then soft warm, and protective arms wrapped around him. Holding him up against a warm, and solid chest.

Yusuke may not have noticed then, but that was when he got caught up in the dangerous life of the dragons flame gang, and their two desirable leaders. Hiei, and Kurama.

OOOOoooo

A/N: SOOOOOOO what did you all think? It may have started a little funny, but i've got everything planned out! (SMILES) I've been rolling this idea in my head forever, until tonight when i sat down and just began writing.

I can hear all the groans right now. Asking why the hell i started ANOTHER story when i have others to finish? It's because i haven't seen any gang related fics involving my fav threesome.Yusukexhieixkurama

Hope you all liked it and i'm excited to hear your feed back. Questions, comments and suggestions are totally accepted! ... no flames please and thank-you!


	2. An Unexpected Twist

Wild Nights!

Chapter 2: An Unexpected Twist

Waking up to pain, is a tell-tale sign that the rest of your day is going to suck ass. So when Yusuke Urameshi opened his chocolate eyes to a bright light, and pain zapping through practically every part of his body, all he was able to do was groan. Wondering how the hell he even got in this state, he took a look around his surroundings.

His chocolate eyes widened at the disaster zone he was gazing upon, his recent mind laps came back full force. He remembered that big muscled man, an explosion which had blown out the stores front windows. He remembered voices, falling over, glass in his arm. (in which he now hissed out a breath as he leaned on the painful arm) Then someone picking him up...

"Now who the hell was that?"

"Who the hell was who?" Came the sharp voice of his boss. Turning over to glance at his surperior, More questions came bubbling into his mind.

"The two guys that saved our sorry asses?" Was his sharp retort, earning him a sharp slap upside the head. Growling at his boss, Yusuke was ready to hurl some insults when his boss spoke once again.

"The two bastards that pretty much started everything. I sent their asses on the way. Don't get involved with those kind of people Yusuke." He paused and looked deep in the teens chocolate orbs, his own dark once narrowing for effect. He then dug in his pocket and held out a note for his employee. "Serisouly Yusuke, getting involved with them is just begging for trouble. Think of that before you read this."

Glareing at his boss, Yusuke snatched the note from his bosses hand and slid off the counter that he was lying on. Hissing his displeasure as some of the many bandages that were wrapped around him, rubbed up against his wounds. Ignoreing his light headedness, Yusuke opened the folded paper and read.

_Yusuke_

_We hope your injuries are not severe, for we were ushered out of the store rather quickly and didn't get a chance to see if you were okay._

Yusuke snorted and glanced up at his boss, shook his head and continued reading.

_We wanted to speak to you today, but the time for that came and went. We request that you come tonight to the opening of a new club downtown called Mysterious.. We saw your exceptional racing skills the other night, and would like to meet you in person. _

Another snort from Yusuke, and he smirked. 'Who hasn't seen the great Urameshi in action?' Was his sarcastic thought before continueing.

_There is no need to wait in the line, walk up to the bouncer and he will let you in immediatly. We will be awaiting your arival around 11:30 tonight._

_Kurama, and Hiei_

Crumpling up the note and stuffing it into his now very battered jean pockets, Yusuke ran a hand through is dishevelled raven hair. Right after his boss warns him to stay away from these guys, do they go and invite him in for tea. Letting out a heavy sigh, the teen moves to the back of the shop so his boss can handle the police that he had just noticed were stumbling around the broken glass.

Moving swiftly he walked through the back door to the garage, only to bump into someone. Gasping at the pain that had just erupted from his right side, Yusuke was ready to punch the guys lights out.

"OH, how clumsy of me. Are you alright?" Chills ran down Yusuke's spine, and he didn't make eye contact. Something didn't feel right about this guy. Instead he looked just above the cops head, and answered the mans question.

"Fine. I'm fine." Walking away from the man with long greenish blue hair, and cold chilling eyes, Yusuke made his way to where he had left his shirt earlier that day. Something about that man was familar.

Those cold eyes followed the wounded teen all the way to where he began to pick up his shirt, until a smirk spread across his lips and he left swiftly. He walked past all the other officers not giving them a second look, and made his way to the alley two stores over.

Taking off his police hat, he pulled out a walkie talkie and flipped a switch brining it to life a bunch of static in its wake.

"Target reveived the note. We should be prepared for anything tonight." More static filled the air, until the perosn on the otherside of the conversation spoke the affirmative.

"Yes. Come back in, we need to prepare." Static filled the air once more and the man walked away, whistling to himself.

OOOOoooo

It was later that night that Yusuke's world was going to be turned upside down. That his morals, and his beleifs would be doing a 180 on him. Of course all nights and events such as these MUST begin with the sound that no one wants to hear.

beep beep beep beep beep beep beep be-SMASH

Yusuke grumble and glanced over at his clock from the many layers of blankets that were pilled over him. Grumbling as he saw that it was already 10:30 at night, Yusuke pulled himself up and out of his protective cocoon and stumbled his way to the bathroom to take a much needed shower.

After his boss had practically thrown him out of the shop, saying that he'll handle the cops, and giving him another warning not to get caught up in Gang problems. Yusuke had limped to his Day car, which happened to be a very well maintaned Silver BMW convertable.

Driving home was easy, it was dragging his throbbing ass up the stairs in his aprtment that was the difficult part. Once arriving at the top floor, he rumaged through the pockets of his now very frayed and damaged jeans, his efforts were rewarded when the teen pulled out a bronze key.

"Well, Well, Well Yusuke. I see you're finally home." Yusuke leaned his dark mop of hair against the door, as he began to put the key in the door with a little more force then neccesary.

"Hello Mrs.Kemar. How's your day going?"

"Well my boy, my day is going good. But I beleive your day is going to the crapper." Mrs.Kemar with her pink bath robe, and fluffy pink slippers began to walk over to where Yusuke was mentally forcing his door to open. "I saw what happened to the shop down there. Bloody had it coming. I told you not to be working down there, all the gangs get their parts for their street racing at that shop."

Finally getting the door open, Yusuke stepped in quickly. Uttering something that showed hid fake shock, he closed the door before Mrs.Kemar could make the final move and invite herself into his home.

"Old bat." Was all he said before throwing himself onto the bed in his room. Which bring us up to Yusuke rushing around, grabbing clothes from a pile on a chair in his very messy room.

Pulling a pair of black jeans over his well toned legs, and slender hips. Seeing a white muscle shirt that looked reasonibly clean, Yusuke shoved that over his head and grabbed a sweater from near by. Finally ready, Yusuke glanced at the time and his mouth dropped open. 'It's eleven already!'

Grabbing the keys to the BMW, Yusuke almost made it out the door before his phone began to ring. Looking at the door and then at the phone, Yusuke swore and ran over at the third ring.

"Shit!" Yanking the phone off the receiver Yusuke greeted the person a little short of breath from his sprint. "What!"

"Is that anyway to greet your father Yusuke?" Chocolate eyes narrowed at the sharp tone of his father's voice. All the anger that he had been holding in since the explosion at the shop, Yusuke decided to let it loose.

"Hello Father-Bastard. How are you?" A cold laugh could be heard on the other end, and a scowl replaced the cruel smirk he had on before.

"At least I got a Father in that one. Last time I remember you just called me bastard." Frowning even more, Yusuke glanced at the clock willing his father to shut the hell up and get on with his life.

"I do so apologize for the little incident at the shop. It was not my intention to cause it any harm, or you either--" Cutting off his Father, Yusuke spat back at him in a venomous tone.

"Cut the crap Sensui. What the fuck do you want? I've got stuff I need to do."

Sensui Shinobi was the ruthless leader of the Snakes venom gang, and Father to Yusuke Urameshi. Of course no one knew of such a thing, and those who ever found out never lived to see another day. Yusuke hated his bastard of a father, and just to piss the older man off, kept his mothers maiden name, Urameshi.

The two never saw eye to eye, and Yusuke had no idea why the older man continued to keep in contact with him, and insist on giving him a weekly allowance. Sensui had wanted him to join his gang and become his heir. Yusuke had refused, but his father continued to bug him about it.

"Language my dear boy, language." Sensui scolded in a father like tone, angering Yusuke even more. "I Know you are going to the opening of a club down town, and I also know it is to meet the competitors." Sensui always refered to his opponents in the gang world as his 'competitors', it was probably the business man in him that caused him to do so.

"Uh-huh. Well now that we've got that figured out--"

"You will be doing a job for me. You will get and information on the two leades Hiei and Kurama of the Drangons flame gang. It is very important that you understand what I am telling you to do." Yusuke sighed, and smiled his most genuine smile.

"Of course father, I understand. My response to your request is Fuck You!" Cutting off any arguement his father had, the raven haired teen hung up the phone with a satisfactory grunt and practically skipped down to his car.

His father was going to be pissed.

OOOOoooo

Hanging up the phone after his son had pulled that smart ass trick, Sensui beckond his most loyal of gang members into the room.

"Yes Sensui?" Came the very familar rumbling, from a very familar overly muscled man.

"Toguro, My son is going to need some persuasion. When he arrives back at his apartment tonight I would like you to bring him to me, with as little force as neccesary. I do not wish him to be harmed." Toguro gave a grunt, bowed and then made his exit readying himself for detaining the Urameshi kid.

Sensui gave a sigh and looked over at a picture on his desk. A women with light brown hair smiled out at him, her chocolate eyes reminding him so much of Yusukes. She was giving the viewer a thumbs up, as waves crashed behind her on a beach.

"Atsuko, I miss you." Another sigh escaped from him, and Sensui turned back to the paper work on his desk. Their was a picture of a red haird man with green eyes, and another photo of a short man with dark hair and crimson like eyes. Scowling, he crumpled the pictures up and threw them in the garbage.

No one escaped the wrath of Sensui Shinobi, and his next tragets were going to be hit with all it's force. His son needed to learn his place, and so Sensui was going to be the one to teach him. Pressing a button on his phone, the older man spoke to his secretary.

"Get me Itsuki."

OOOOoooo

Yusuke made his way up to the bouncer, passing all the other people that had been waiting in line for the past hour. Their was a bounce in his step only dissin' his father could bring. Finally arriving at the big man, with a bad attitude only a bouncer could have. Yusuke smirked and spoke to him.

"Urameshi Yusuke." The bouncer looked him over from head to toe and gave him a sharp nod. Groans and complaints could be heard from the line of waiting people, Yusuke flipped them the finger and entered the club.

Mysterious was a happening place, you could tell from first glance. The dance floor was crowded with people rubbing themselves up against their partners or anyone they were near. The bar was packed, and the bartenders rushed around easily fufilling every order. Music blared from a DJ's room, and lights flashed in all kinds of colors over the club.

Yusuke let out a small whistle, and wondered how the hell he was supposed to find this Hiei and Kurama.

Unbeknowest to our raven haired hottie, the bouncer had taken care of that.

OOOOoooo

"Kurama, Hiei?" A girl with Purple spiked hair broke through a bunch of guys in leather. She made her way to the table in the Vip room, walkie takie in hand, and waving it around like it was on fire.The red head, Kurama, chuckled slightly and gave her his undivided attention.

"Yes, what is it Tomo?" Said person Tomo, sucked in a deep breath. Not only from racing around the club, but for the gorgeousness that the leaders of Dragons flame gang posessed.

Kurama was wearing tight black leather pants, and a white silk button down shirt. His green eyes popped out like jems, and he gave the ladies a teasing glance at his pale, but well muscled chest. He had a certain elegance that followed him where ever he went.

The other leader, Hiei, posessed an air of authority around him. He wore Black leather pants as well, and also doned a black muscle shirt that clung to his well fitted chest, and revelead his toned arms. He was a mystery, and it had all the females flocking to him. His crimson eyes were as dark as rubbies, and you didn't want to be on the receiving end of one of his glares.

"Sorry Kurama- Hiei-, That, guy..." Another deep breath, and Tomo straighted herself up. "I just got a call from the bouncer that Yusuke Urameshi has arrived." Both emerald and ruby eyes looked out of the large window that looked over the enire club.

"Where?" Hiei asked in his normal cold and emotionless voice.

"John said that he was walking over toward the bar." Both pairs of eyes shot over towards the bar, and soon enough they spotted a familar gelled back mop of raven hair. He seemed to be talking to another guy with orange hair.

Then suddenly, chocolate eyes looked up and made contact with the Kurama and Hiei's. That one look Yusuke gave them held defiance, independance, strength, and a sort of cockiness that seemed to follow the teen where ever he went.

The gaze was broken when the orange haired guy caught Yusukes attention once again, causing him to laugh.

"Thank-you Tomo. Hiei?" With a nod both leaders made their exit, and headed to their new destination. Yusuke Urameshi.

OOOOoooo

"What were ya lookin' at Urameshi?" Said Yusuke's long time friend Kuwabara. Yusuke gave a shrug, and laughed.

"Nothing, It was nothing. So why are you here Kuwabara?" Kuwabara gave a nervous laugh.

"Well you see, there's this girl." Yusuke laughed and elbowed his friend in the side.

"I should of known, you sly devil you! Who is she? Is she here?" Kuwbara blushed and began spluttering at the mouth, going on about how she was beautiful, and that she was so kind and careing. That was until someone placed a hand on Yusuke's shoulder, spinning him around.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Urameshi Yusuke." Standing before the teen was the two people he had been stareing at not to long ago. Yusuke put on his most charming grin, and shook the hands of who he beleived to be the leaders of the Dragons flame gang.

"Which is Hiei and which is Kurama?" The red head chuckled, when the shorter one just gave a grunt that sounded alot like 'Hn'. It was the red head that spoke.

"I'm Kurama, and the grump chibi-san over there is Hiei." Kurama was rewarded with a sharp slap upside his head, which tussled his long fiery locks. Kurama only chuckled further.

"See, I told you he was grumpy." Yusuke let out a bark of laughter when the raven haired leader just glared at his red headed friend. What Yusuke was expecting from the two leaders, it was certainly not two men that were poking fun at the other. They seemed, relaxed, and layed back, he liked that.

"So what is that I can do for you two?" Emerald and ruby flashed the same emotion, but Yusuke couldn't pin point what it was. Hiei was the one who spoke this time, in a chilling voice.

"A Business proposition."

"A Business propsition?" Hiei sighed, and unfolded his arms that he had crossed at his chest.

"Yes. We both witnessed your racing techniques the other night, and we would like to employ you." Yusuke eyes narrowed in thought, his bosses warnings finally starting to click in at the moment.

"We would pay you well Yusuke, and you would become a member of the dragons flame gang." Kurama looked dead in the teen racers dark orbs, as if peering into the mans soul. Yusuke shifted from foot to foot, showing his nervousness. It was then that Kuwabara had spoken up, and looked at his long time friend.

"Yusuke, what's going on dude?" Yusuke didn't answer him, but the carrot top was rewarded with a glare from Hiei. For a moment Yusuke thought he saw a familar green haired man, but when he looked again it had disappeared into the sea of dancing people.

"I race for myself, and for fun. Not for anyone else." Was his response. It was probably best to cut all ties with any gangs, Dragons flame and his fathers.

"Yusuke we request this because we saw your undeniable talent. You're a quick thinker, and have a great reaction time. Just think, we are giving you the opportunity to be employed and treated well." Kurama moved in closer, and for some reason Yusuke found his breath caught in his throat and heat flush his cheeks. "Other gangs may not be as tollerant. You'll be scouted by other gangs, and if you refuse them they'll force you into a deal you wont be able to refuse."

Kurama leaned in closer, his breath now ghosting over Yusuke right ear as he whispered. "A deal on your life maybe?" Yusuke's chocolate orbs widened, and Kurama pulled back to gaze at his reaction.

Swearing under his breath, Yusuke narrowed his eyes and was about to speak when a loud voice broke away from the crowd and silence insued.

"Hello Drangons flame gang. We are happy for your new club to be opened, and the Snakes Venom wanted to give you a little gift." All eyes were turned to the Green haired man that was standing ontop of a table at the moment.

"Now listen carefully." The man spoke faster now seeing as gang members were reaching for their guns. "Your gift has been hotwired to the building and you all have 5 minutes to escape it's deadly blast. Guess what, It's a bomb!" Shooting into the crowd of people, everyone began rushing around, girls screaming, guns now shooting at the empty spot in which the green haired man was.

Yusuke looked back at Kurama and Hiei, who were now yelling orders into walkie talkies. Yusuke gritted his teeth and spotted the man that everyone was looking for.

'I thought I recognized you Itsuki.' Ready to jump the bastard, Yusuke let out a loud 'meep' when he felt himself grabbed from behind and held against a firm chest.

"Yusuke we need to get the fuck outta here, follow us." Yusuke looked back at Kuwabara, who was no longer in his sights. He looked back to find Itsuki smiling at him, until the bastard dissapeared in the ocean of panicing people.

"Fuck! Where's Kuwabara?" Yusuke pulled against the hands that held a tight grip on him. "Kuwabara, KUWABARA!" Struggling even more now, Yusuke gritted his teeth when he felt a sharp pain conect with the back of his head.

"Sorry Yusuke. But we need to get out." The worried voice of Kurama was the last thing he heard as the screams of people overwhelmed the raven haired teen, and he slipped into unconciousness.

Hiei hauled the slack form of their hopefully new racer into his arms, and raced out with Kurama trailing right behind him.

Once they broke free from the raging crowd, Kurama jumped into the drivers seat of a black BMW, Hiei had thrown himself and Yusuke into the back seat.

"Get a move on it Kurama." Kurama smirked and raced down the street.

"You got it Koi."

OOOOoooo

A/N: PHEW! Now that was a trip and a half! My fingers hurt now. Sorry for the late update, but A Fiery Passion had me busy (or still has me busy seeing that the chapter isn't done yet).

...Am i updateing the right fic, cause i have never seen so many reviews for one chapter EVER! the most i usually get is, maybe if i'm lucky 8 or 10 reviews for one of my chapters! I love you all so much!

oooOOO NOTE OOOooo

**BETA WANTED! **

I've decided that i just suck at editing my stuff and i would like a Beta to beta all my fics. NOT just Wild nights! I would be sending you all of my chapters for all of my fic to be Beta'd. **SO please! **If there's a Beta out there who was waiting for me, Please contact me.

All flames will be used to roast weenies on the fire.


	3. Acceptance

Hi and welcome to the third chapter of Wild Nights! I'm Taikai no za Kokoro, Captain Starseeker's beta. Hope you enjoy the new chapter! Had to correct a million mistakes to get it out. But, it was fun!

Hey, you're being awfully quiet, Starseeker. You okay? Or did you finally go mute?

CS: I know, i know it was alot of work... and i know that i didn't even go over it when i sent it to you. bows in shame BUT I really really love you for doing such an amazing job! Your my hero TnzK! HAHAHA, me mute.. i think not! I hope everyone enjoys this next chapter, remember this is just the i'm-getting-to-the-wondrerfulness-chapter. The 4th chapter i have planned... is shamefully fluffy.

Wild Nights!

Chapter 3: Acceptance

Light. A stream of warm light was the source of Yusuke's slow walk up to the level of consciousness. Rolling over on to his side in an attempt to escape the offending source of light, Yusuke found himself rolling off the side of a very large bed. This of course ended with him sprawled across the floor in a heep of limbs, and blankets.

Blinking once, twice, three times. Yusuke noticed that his landing should have been a lot harder, seeing that there was hard wood flooring through out his apartment, not...carpet?

His blurry vision finally receding, Yusuke looked down and confirmed his thoughts. There was black soft carpet lining the entire floor that he know realized was not his own. In an attempt to jump up, the raven haired teen found himself sprawled further away from the bed, having tripped over the quilt he had dragged with him.

"You've got to be fucking kiddin' me?" Untangling himself from the offending sheets, Yusuke now realized that his well toned muscular chest, which should have been covered with a muscle shirt, was now bare. All he was wearing was the tight black jeans he had worn to the club.

His head shot up, messy dark locks covering his chocolate eyes. The Club! It was coming back now, Mysterious club, Kuwabara, some girl, Kurama, Hiei, and...

"Itsuki." Yusuke hissed out, his chocolate eye's narrowing as he glared at an unfamiliar wall. Then another memory flashed by, a moment of pain and suddenly darkness. Gritting his teeth, Yusuke stood once again this time with more care, and began to plot revenge or at least a good ass kicking for the fuckers that brought him here.

Yusuke had a funny feeling a green eyed hottie, and dark haired chibi had something to do with that. Wait a sec, Hottie...? NO NO no that was a mistake.

With a nod of his head, Yusuke walked over to the door of the room hoping it wasn't locked. To his surprise, and joy, he opened the door with a creak and stepped out into the empty hallway.

Looking up and down he heard some voices coming from room not to far away, and lights flashing. Shrugging his shoulder, Yusuke walked in the direction. 'If they hadn't wanted me roaming, they would have locked the door,' was the teen's logic, as he made his advance down the hallway.

Finally reaching the room, Yusuke noticed it was a rather spacious living room. There was two more stairs to take before reaching the proper landing, a Huge T.V on the opposite wall gaining all the attention from the people in the room. People were on the floor, in the chairs, and on the couch, their attention solely placed on the mechanical box.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Came a sharp voice that Yusuke was sure he had heard before. Looking to his left he saw the grey haired and black eyed bastard that he had beat a few days ago.

Now having everyone's attention on him, Yusuke gave a smirk and a shrug of his shoulders. "I have no idea." Was his cocky response. The grey haired idiot that he now remembered as Aniki stalked over and grabbed Yusuke by the arm. Dragging him down the few steps in an attempt to get him at eye level.

"I said what the fuck are you doing here?" Glaring at the shorter and older man, Yusuke frowned and tore his arm out of the idiots grasp. Straightening to his full height, the teen made his advance.

"And I told you, unless you're deaf or somethin', that I have no idea. Now-" Pausing for a more dramatic effect, and keeping an eye on the other guys behind him, Yusuke shoved Aniki in the right shoulder. "Where the hell are the bastards that brought me here? Hiei, and Kurama."

As soon as those names were spoken the only sounds in the room were coming from the TV telling the people there character had been K.O'd. Everyone seemed to be looking straight at him, and Yusuke was about to ask someone else when Aniki spoke up.

"You're lying. They wouldn't bring scum like you here; they're above and beyond you. "Yusuke turned around, balled his fists and forced the words out through gritted teeth.

"You're in the house, are you not? So I'd say scum is welcomed here." Aniki launched himself at Yusuke, who was prepared for the jump attack. He brought up his fists and planted a hard one right into the bastards gut. Aniki stumbled backwards, but it looked as if he could take a punch and launched his own assault at Yusuke face.

Ducking swiftly, Yusuke could hear whoops of glee and shouts of people yelling "Fight, Fight, Fight!" He ignored them, and came up hard and swift. Aniki gasped and clutched his stomach as another punch was given out.

This Urameshi fellow, cold sure deal those out but Aniki would not be humiliated in front of everyone again. So as he dodged another punch, his devious mind at work, Aniki decided to play dirty.

Yusuke, fighting a wave of dizziness and a throbbing that had erupted in the back of his skull, didn't notice the shiny object that Aniki had in his hand until it was a little too late. Jumping back a step, Yusuke continued to dodge the offending object as a streak of read flowed down his chest.

Getting sourly pissed off, Yusuke grabbed a hold of the offending arm, and smashed his hand up against Aniki's wrist causing the bastard to drop the knife and the teen to move in for the final blow.

Aniki smiled, 'This Urameshi kid was playing right into his plan.' Ducking the harsh punch, Aniki came at Yusuke's bare side and intended to stab the teen with another blade when someone cruelly grabbed a hold of his hand and stopped him.

Looking up Aniki met cold, hard, ruby red, almond shaped eyes that belonged to the one and only person that had control over him. Hiei. Sweat dripped from his temple, and it was not because of the resent scuffle with Yusuke.

Hiei's glare was cold and unmoving, it was threatening and violent. But icy cold, and unemotional at the same time. Hiei was a master at concealing his true emotions, but Aniki was smart enough to know that his leader was angry.

It was Yusuke who broke the uncomfortable silence.

"What the fuck?" Was his ever so obvious question. Hiei's gaze flickered over to the raven haired teen, and Aniki noticed that his leader was holding Urameshi's wrist as well. Stopping another punch direct at his own gut.

"I believe everyone else has other things they could be doing." Hiei looked at the crowd who had now disappeared around the group of three. Their interest seemed to be solely placed on something else, other then them.

"Now, I believe this next question is in order." Came a calmer voice from behind Yusuke, who he knew belonged to the red head Kurama. "What is it that you to were fighting over?"

Yusuke feeling like a kid being scolded attempted to wrench his arm out of Hiei's grasp to find the shorter man's grasp tighten to painful. Scowling Yusuke turned his chocolate gaze to him, and glared. "Let go." Hiei did so, but let go of Aniki's arm instead.

"Get the hell outta my sight." Aniki did so, scrambling down the hall, cringing at the thought that he knew Hiei was going to talk to him later.

Angry, and pretty damn confused, Yusuke was pulled back along to the bedroom that he had come out of just a little while earlier, Kurama walking steadily behind him, and Hiei dragging him down the hall.

Reaching the room Hiei dragged Yusuke to the bed, and pushed him against it causing Yusuke to tumble backwards on to it. Kurama locked the door behind him, and both leaders stood before the raven haired teen on the large king sized bed.

Feeling oddly uncomfortable, Yusuke fidgeted, and spoke up feeling he had to say something.

"Look I didn't start the fight, Aniki just started saying shit and then he jumped me." A small sound came rumbling form Hiei, and the cold gaze was set on the teen. Yusuke looked up at Kurama who was holding a wet cloth of some kind. Wondering what was going on, Yusuke decided to try standing.

This never happened because Hiei pushed Yusuke back on the bed. Kurama walked up and placed the wet cloth on his chest, and the teen jumped at the cold touch. Kurama's jaded eyes glanced up and back at the wound.

"You really should watch out for him. Aniki doesn't like to be shown up by anyone; he only really listens to Hiei." Wiping up the blood, and carefully trailing his fingers down Yusuke's side, Kurama took a better look at the wound.

"Huh? This makes no sense. Aren't you mad?"

"Hn." Hiei folded his arms across his chest, and Yusuke racked a hand through his disheveled hair, frustration following soon after. 'Wait a sec...' Yusuke stood this time, and practically knocked Kurama off his feet and on to the floor. Yusuke narrowed his eyes, and glared at Hiei.

"You, you were the one who hit me last night!" Breathing in heavily, Yusuke looked around the room for his shirt, so he could just up and leave as soon as he could.

"We still have business Yusuke." Came that calm voice from Kurama. Yusuke glared at him, and snorted.

"Not anymore we don't." Not caring if he had a shirt or not, Yusuke made his way to the door. He was pissed, ad if anyone tried to stop or block him from his desired course of leaving this twisted household, he wouldn't just knock them all unconscious.

"I think not Yusuke. I'm pretty sure that attack last night was not only directed at us, but at you as well. You know us, and the competitors will do anything to get you." Yusuke frowned, he knew his old man really wanted him to take over the Snake Venom's gang... and if these two found out he had any relation to Sensui Shinobu he was pretty sure he would be in some deep shit.

Standing still and thinking it over, on the other hand, his father would be pretty angry if he decided to join the 'Competition', and Yusuke was sure it would rile a few curse words from his usually calm and business like pops. With that last thought, Yusuke faced the two gang leaders, a bright smile etched into his features.

"All I have to do is race for ya right?" Shocked at Yusuke's sudden change in demeanor, Kurama just gave a curt nod. They would let the boy think that for now, for they had other plans then just to let him race.

"Then I accept." Hiei and Kurama looked at him carefully, analyzing the situation. They were lovers, but every so often they loved to have a bit of a change in scenery and lighten things up. So it was not to long ago that the two decided to have a threesome with another person. The hard part was picking someone worthy.

That was when they saw Yusuke Urameshi. Hot, fit, cocky, and just all around sexy. The boy was a sex god's fantasy come true, and they new he would be able to keep up with there sexual antics.

Of course, they did not expect the feeling that would develop for the raven haired teen, would go further than just a sex toy.

"Okay then, meet you at the tracks tonight then. You still have to earn your way into the Dragons Flame gang." Yusuke's mouth dropped open at Hiei's sharp words and scowled. Hiei wore that mocking smirk of his, and who was Yusuke to turn down a challenge?

"You got it, give me the directions."

OOOOoooo

Sensui slammed his black phone down on the receiver, showing a case of his very rare but violent temper. He turned away from his desk and the work piled neatly on it, to look out the window that gave him a view of upper town Tokyo where all the business tycoons were.

He had just received a very unsatisfactory call from Toguro, telling him that his 'son' had not arrived at his apartment last night, after he had left for that damn club. A few moments earlier he had finished talking to his second in command, Itsuki, and was not pleased with that report either.

Yes, he had wanted an attack on the club, yes he wanted to smash the faces of his competitors into the ground, but no, no, no, no, no, he did not want his son in the midst of danger. He did not want to have the child of his beloved Atsuko harmed in any manner. He wanted every perfect piece of flesh to stay perfect and unharmed.

It was all he had left of Atsuko. Plus, Yusuke would be his heir, he would come around soon or later, and Sensui was planning on being there to welcome him into his business with, open arms. His son would learn soon enough that he could not escape the bond that he had to his family, and more importantly, to Sensui himself.

Things were excelling out of his control though; it now appeared that his son had landed in the hands of those bastards Kurama, and Hiei. Well, they would soon find out what it's like to go up against Sensui Shinobu, Business tycoon, Gang Leader, and vicious competitor.

Oh yes, they would learn, and they would learn soon. But for now... Sensui leaned over and picked up his black business phone, dialed a few numbers, and began speaking as soon as someone picked up.

"Hello Hagiri Kaname, I have a job for you. Listen, some important information has come in and I need your expertise..." Listening, Sensui let out a small chuckle and nodded to no one in particular. "Yes, it's about my son. I need you to find as much information on him immediately... "

OOOOoooo

Yusuke had wanted to arrive home, change, do some errands, and then come back to the racing tracks. But when Yusuke said those thoughts to Hiei and Kurama, Hiei had laughed and Kurama had chuckled, the two quickly explaining as to why not.

"I think not Yusuke. You see, first off you have no idea where you are. Second, you don't have a car. We had left it at the club when the bomb was going to go off." At that comment Kurama had to pause as Yusuke flipped out worrying about his silver baby.

"And thirdly, we cannot allow that, we need you here." Yusuke had eyed the two, laughed out right and shook his head.

"Whatever." Was his oh so intelligent response.

It was now dark and Yusuke had pottered around the huge mansion for most of the day, only bumping into Aniki twice. This both ended with the two glaring at each other, muttering a few choice words about the other and stalking off in different directions.

Yusuke hadn't really talked to anyone yet; most of the gang members were keeping clear of him so far... most not wanting to get on Aniki's bad side.

The sun had finally been chased to the other side of the earth, and night had fallen upon the city like a plague. Word had gotten out around the mansion that a new member was going to be initiated, so the excitement level had raised a few notches.

It was finally dark, and walking down a hallway in search for the kitchen and some grub, a girl with dark auburn hair came up to him. She had brown eyes, and a kind smile placed on her lips.

"Yusuke right?" He gave her a curt nod, and let his chocolate eye's roam up and down her body, checking her out. For some reason Kurama, and Hiei's faces flashed through his mind, and he mentally shook his head to ride him of any more thoughts... or maybe where those thoughts would lead him.

"Yeah, what of it?" She giggled took hold of his hand and began pulling him along with her... on the complete opposite direction of the kitchen for that matter.

"I'm Keiko, and I was asked to take you out to the park and let you get ready for the big race." She looked over her shoulder, gave him a charming smile, and continued on her way. Yusuke in tow.

Once they arrived out back, the raven haired teen's mouth dropped open in awe. It was practically a race track. People were on bikes, darting up and down the dirt roads. Onlooker's screeched as people whipped out, or won a race. It was a thrill, and the blood in his veins had begun to boil.

"Here we are. Come on now, They're waiting." Keiko pulled him along once again, and soon enough Yusuke found himself standing in front of Kurama and Hiei.

"So Urameshi. Are you ready?" Yusuke smirked, stood up straighter, his air of cockiness flowing over him.

"Ready for what?" Hiei smirked, his ruby eyes glowing with an emotion, but it was Kurama who had answered in his calm voice.

"Ready to see if you really do have skill?" Yusuke smirked, took the dark red helmet that was given to him, and began walking over to where he saw two empty bikes ready to be raced.

"I think the person who should be ready is you." Jumping on the bike, he looked over his shoulder, his chocolate gaze sending shivers down the leaders of the Dragons flame gang spines. "Are_ you _ready to witness my skill?"

OOOOooo

A/N: Hi everyone... this chapter was okay... but in the next chapter I'm going to have it shamefully YAOI! I wanted to jump right into it... but I couldn't. The plot wouldn't let me, but it's going to progress a lot in the next chapter.

Taikai no za Kokoro (TnzK) (Beta): Yeah, if you ever get to it. Please just review so she'll type faster!

CS: Yes, please listen to the ulmighty Beta and review. I depend on this wonderful person who i will cherish for my life as a writer. Hope you all liked the chapter, and give a special thanks to TnzKfor her amazing job! THANKS!


	4. Adrenaline

Wild Nights!

Chapter 4: Adrenaline

The flag had already dropped; bikes had already roared to life, Yusuke was already tearing up the track with his natural ability to race any machine. His opponent was a rather stylish looking man, with long black hair who goes by the name of Kuronue.

OOOO Flashback ooo

Yusuke placed the dark helmet on his head, anxious to get the race started, to feel the wind whip against his body. Too hear the engines power hum underneath him as he tore up the dirt road before him. God, racing was just so damn arousing.

"Who's racing me?" With that, Kurama smiled and called out to the crowd that had now formed around the small group.

"Kuronue will you do the honors?" In seconds a man stepped out of the crowd and walked over in the direction of the empty bike.

"Of course Kurama. It would be my pleasure to beat this boy into the ground with my exceptional racing skills." Kurama let out a small sigh, indicating that Kuronue always acted like this.

Yusuke just snorted and revved up his bike, readying himself for the race at hand. He knew that this Kuronue fella couldn't be that cocky unless he was good. Yusuke had a feeling it was going to be a close call at the finish line.

As he readied himself, calmed all his storming emotions he got before every race. Yusuke took a look around to see who had gathered around. Of course when he looked up, he saw none other then Kurama and Hiei themselves. His heart began to race and sweat formed on his hands.

'What the fuck?' Still staring, Yusuke got the sudden urge to prove himself. Too show off his skills, to show them that he's more then just a racer. That Yusuke Urameshi was an amazing racer, that he deserved to be in this gang, to be beside those two sexy-

'Get a grip Urameshi! Focus on the race.' With one last look, Yusuke looked straight ahead, determined to win this race.

And so the engines came to life, Keiko stood in the middle a flag in hand. Until it was dropped to the ground and two bikes raced past her into the night.

OOO End of flashback ooo

Another heart wrenching 90 degree turn had Yusuke's black machine scrapping against the dirt path; bringing up a wave of dust to block his opponents view for the moment. Switching gears, the teen gunned down the road. Several jumps were coming up and if he calculated just right he could jump over two of them and save time.

Coming up to the first jump, Yusuke stood on his peddles angled his body forward to bring about the best leverage, when a blur sped past him. Cursing under his breath, Yusuke launched himself off the jump and landed roughly back on the dirt path.

In second.

Gritting his teeth into a frown, he kept all his focus upon the race, his movements, his bike, and not the fact that he was now in second and losing.

"Shit!" Cursing, Yusuke pulled a tight turn on the next twist in the road. Not gaining any ground on Kuronue. Chocolate orbs watched carefully as the man in first twisted his bike from side to side making sure Yusuke could not pass.

A rough patch with large bumps was approaching swiftly, then a sharp turn to the left, and then a long stretch to the finish line. Passing Kuronue on the bumps wouldn't work. The probability of falling of the bike was too great. The turn might work, but it was still a slim chance he would pass. The odds of him winning didn't seem to be in his favor.

Just the way he liked it. Stealing a win out of nowhere was always a great way to win.

Smirking, Yusuke stood up on his bike preparing for the long string of bumps. His best bet was going to be the long stretch to the finish line.

The bumps came and went, little ground had been gained on Kuronue, but the biker wasn't too far ahead. Gripping the handlebars tighter, Yusuke leaned far to the left dragging his bike in the direction his body went. His turn had been tighter then Kuronues and he was now almost touching the other bike.

Engines roared as both bikers made their machines work harder, neither wanting the other racer to win. The long stretch of smooth dirt came up and the bikes tore down it speeding towards the finish line.

Tightening his grip on the bars, Yusuke turned to the right swiftly. As he expected Kuronue did so as well, and then Yusuke swiftly turned left, stepped on the accelerator and raced up beside the other bike.

Both looked over at the other, chocolate meeting night-like-blue and then they crossed the finish line. The two came to a stop with a cloud of dust. They took off their helmets and looked deeply at the other.

Then they burst into laughter.

"Holy Shit Kuronue, that was amazing!" Yusuke gasped out between laughter.

"You're not to bad yourself." Kuronue jumped off his bike and walked over to the younger teen. "I haven't had a race like that for a long time. I was lucky that this was even a tie. With a bit more practice you could beat me hands down."

The two grinned at each other, the adrenaline from the race finally coming down from its high. The two bikers then remembered that they had spectators and turned to the crowd that looked on them in awe.

"It was a tie." They said in unison. Applause broke out, and Kurama and Hiei appeared before them.

"Well," Hiei spoke in his normally cold voice. "I do not believe we have ever had a tie before, Kurama."

"That's true Hiei." Emerald eyes bore deeply in Yusuke's chocolate orbs and Yusuke could feel a flush of heat go straight to his groin. 'What the fuck,' Baffled Yusuke ignored this feeling and listened to Kurama.

"But this was quite entertaining. Yusuke Urameshi, welcome to the Dragons Flames Gang." A wave of cheers broke out from the spectators; Kuronue smacked Yusuke on the back giving him his congratulations.

Yusuke grinned but looked back and forth from the two gang leaders. There was something in their eyes that was telling Yusuke he was in a lot deeper then he had believed to be. Once the cheers died down, Hiei spoke up.

"Well Yusuke, I believe we'll hold a party for you tomorrow. Right now you're sweaty and in need of a shower." The shorter man grabbed hold of his forearm and dragged Yusuke back towards the very large mansion/castle/base for the Dragons Flame Gang.

OOOooo

"Send him in." Sensui watched the door as his very skilled gunman and spy strolled in. He wore a white t-shirt underneath a blazing red jacket. His jeans were slightly frayed and his black hair hung over his azure eyes.

"What have you found?" Hagiri Kaname was in his early twenties and was an expert at what he does. Sensui had recruited him when the boy was 15. The boy had been sent to jail for theft, breaking and entering, and suspected for murder. Sensui had heard of the boys talent with a gun, and his criminal abilities. So he bailed him out, gave him a job, and has been working for him for almost 8 years.

"Your son has a very active life," Taking out a folder Hagiri placed it on his boss's desk. Sensui opened the folder and gazed through it as his employee continued to speak. "He works at a garage down on cherry, and earns a little more then minimum wage."

Sensui looked at a couple of pictures of his son, and thought of how much the boy reminded him of Atsuko, then turned the page to look at pictures of 2 cars and a few bikes.

"The allowance I give him would not be enough for him to afford these."

"Of course not, you know your son has a wild streak and that he races. But now he's racing with the top gangs and winning. As you already know he has been contacted by the Dragons Flames gangs and leader and has yet to return home. I don't believe that they know he is your son."

Sensui smirked, this was too good. Hagiri was a genius, and only in a couple of hours has gathered enough information for him to make a plan.

"We need to gain contact with my son. Togoro is still at his apartment for when he comes home, but if something is to happen I need your assistance." Sensui spoke with confidence and Hagiri leaned in closer.

"And what is that?"

OOOooo

Walking out of the bathroom with a towel around his slim waist Yusuke looked around his room at the Dragon Flames Gangs base. The walls were a dark blue, and a large four poster bed was placed against the back wall with black satin sheets draped over it. He had hard wood floors and an elegant carpet was splayed on the floor.

Walking over to the bed a small smile touched his lips. Hiei and Kurama had insisted he bathe in his new room, and when he told them that he had no clothes at the moment except for the dirty ones, they told him not to worry about such trivialities and he would have something on his bed to sleep in and clothes for the morning.

On the bed was a pair of black cotton pants, and a black beater for him to sleep in. Stripping off his towel he pulled on the cotton pants, going commando in them. When he had the beater half way over his arms and head someone knocked on the door.

Expecting someone to wait a moment for him to open the door, Yusuke got a surprise when Hiei and Kurama strolled in.

They stopped dead in their tracks and Yusuke froze with his arms over his head and his taut tummy exposed. Emerald and Ruby orbs gazed hungrily over the exposed flesh and heat crept into Yusukes cheeks. Swiftly pulling the beater over his head he covered up his body, but the beater clung to his hard muscles showing off his sexy physique

"What's up?"

The two leaders seemed to snap out of their day dream and they looked up at Yusuke, who seemed to be a little flushed. Mentally the two leaders grinned wickedly and they gave each other a knowing look.

"We just wanted to make sure that your accommodations were suitable, _Yusuke." _Kurama rolled the name off his tongue as if it were honey. He walked further into the room closing the door behind him and Hiei, his gaze never leaving Yusuke.

"Uh- ya, it's fine thanks." Yusuke stumbled over his words as the two leaders walked closer towards him. Walking seemed the wrong word to use at the moment. It looked as if they were stalking him as if he were their prey. Heat swam from his gut straight to his loins.

Taking an unnerving step back, Yusuke's legs connected with the bed. 'Hmm, this seems familiar.'

They walked closer until there was only a couple of feet between them. Hiei stood closer, his crimson orbs roaming over the teens chest, Kurama stood a hairs length behind him. Yusuke wanted to run away, but then the thought of the two leaders chasing him down and pinning him to the floor with their bodies came crashing into his mind.

Visibly shaking his head, Yusuke raised his hands to fend them off but the two stayed where they were an identical smile etched into their features.

"I um, I have to get to sleep so I can head back to my apartment early tomorrow morning. I have to work at the garage at 7." He was babbling and he knew it. But no coherent thought would make its way into his mind and reach his mouth.

"Is that so? Then we will drive you tomorrow morning. But after work we'll go back to your apartment pick up the necessary things and return here. We can't allow you to live by yourself yet." Kurama spoke with calmness and ease, his words affecting Yusuke more then he thought.

"Do you like the clothes?" The sudden topic change caught Yusuke off guard, his attention now focused on Hiei. The smaller man reached out and touched the cloth at his thigh. "We didn't think you would want silk so we got you something comfortable."

The spiky haired man moved in closer, now a breath away from Yusukes body but not physically touching him. It surprised Yusuke how much he actually wanted to be touched, to have their bodies along his own.

Another flush in his cheeks, and this time Yusuke physically moved Hiei aside and walked towards the door. Kurama stopped him in his tracks as he placed a hand on his shoulder. Leaning in he whispered in his ear causing shivers to quake through out his body.

"We will see you tomorrow morning _Yusuke." _The name was spoken with hidden promises and dark desires. Kurama and Hiei turn on their heel and left the room, closing the door quietly behind them. Starring at the door, Yusuke let his breath come out in ragged breaths. His cock was now begging for physical contact.

Walking back to the bed, Yusuke reached into his pants and pumped hard with his hand until release came harshly leaving his limbs quivering and weak.

Yusuke fell asleep upon the satin sheets his last words echoing through the quiet bedroom.

"What the fuckl is going on?" Sleep consumed his tired body, and he fell into a blissful slumber.

OOOooo

C.S: yes yes… it has been millennia since I have updated Wild Nights, and I am sorry for that. (Dodges the fruit and pitchforks) BUT I do hope this chapter made up for it, and lets just say that in the next chapter Kurama and Hiei become a little more forceful.

ANYWHO! This chapter hasn't been beta'd yet because I thought you all would want it up as soon as possible. But I have sent it off to TnzK so the betaized chapter should be up in a few days.

Hope you all liked the chapter and don't forget to review! I love hearing from you all!


End file.
